Du hast mich vergessen
by HaylesHayles
Summary: Bellas Herz ist mit IHR verschwunden. Wie wird sie weiterleben, wenn sie die Vergangenheit doch nicht loslässt? Ich bin nicht gut bei Zusammenfassungen... AH
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**A.N.**

**Das ist mein erstes FanFic. Teilt mir bitte mit, was ihr denkt. Ich würde mich sehr über jegliche Anregung freuen!**

**Die Charaktere gehören mir natürlich nicht.**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback (über 2 Jahre zuvor)**

„_Wo willst du hin, hä? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wo du verdammt noch mal hin willst? Antworte mir!"_

„_Vergiss es! Nimm deine Hände weg und geh mir aus dem Weg, ich hab dir nichts mehr zu sagen!"_

„_Du wirst hier bleiben!"_

„_Charlie, lass sie, sie hat sich entschieden. Bitte schrei nicht so, Liebling."_

„_Aber ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen, Renee."_

_Die Tür knallte. Ein dumpfer Ton, dennoch laut und unweigerlich widerhallend im ganzen Haus. Bella saß in ihrem Zimmer. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken zur Tür und starrte herab auf ihre Hände. Doch sie konnte sie nicht sehen. Es war verschwommen, ihr Blick war trüb. Eine einzige Träne kullerte von ihren Augen herab auf ihre Lippen. Bella streckte die Zunge heraus und kostete sie. Salzig – so schmeckt es also, wenn man den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verliert._


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört mir keine der genannten Figuren.**

**

* * *

**

**Who are you?!**

**Gegenwart (10 Tage vor Bellas Geburtstag)**

„Bella, huhu!" Was, was war los? Sie blickte aus ihrem Tagtraum auf und sah Alice, die wild ihre zierliche Hand vor ihren Augen hin und her wedelte.

„Hey, wo bist du nur immer die Tage? Es ist kaum möglich aus dir auch nur irgendeine brauchbare Antwort herauszubekommen." Alice rollte mit den Augen, stütze ihre Arme auf dem Tisch ab und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Sie sah so lustig aus. Auf die Hände gestützt, sah ihr makelloses Gesicht total faltig aus. Ja, auch eine Art aus seinen Träumen geweckt zu werden – Bella konnte nicht anderes und musste lachen.

„Ugh, was ist nun schon wieder? Erst redest du gar nicht und jetzt? Was mach ich nur mit dir, Ms. Swan…?"

„Sorry Alice. Ich war mal wieder versunken. Die Zeit rückt heran, bald ist es wieder ein Vierteljahr. Ich weiß, es ist albern, aber ich bin so aufgeregt. Was, wenn er sich diesmal zu erkennen gibt?"

„Ja, es ist albern. Also nicht, dass du dich freust, sondern dass du immer irgendwelche kryptischen Dinge bekommst, nicht weißt, woher sie stammen und du so tust, als wäre es das beste überhaupt. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch Bella, aber weißt du…" Das ging zu weit, Bella konnte sich das nicht länger anhören. Sie musste Alice einfach unterbrechen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung! Hör auf, so zu reden, es reicht, Alice!" Bella wollte aufspringen und gehen. Ja, es war sinnlos immer wieder auf ihn zu warten, auf seine Botschaften, die heimlichen Andeutungen, die in all seinen Geschenken steckten. Verdammt, seit ihre Familie auseinandergebrochen war, waren diese kleinen Gesten das einzige, was ihr wirklich Freude bereitete. Mit Hayley war damals auch ihr Herz gegangen.

Vollkommen in ihre Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Bella nicht, dass sie sich eigentlich gar nicht vom Fleck bewegte. Alice hielt sie fest.

„Bella, es tut mir leid, so habe ich das nicht gemeint." Bella sah Alice an, deren Augen schimmerten. Waren das Tränen, warum?

„Weißt du, immer wenn es auf das ‚magische Viertel' zugeht, wirst du fröhlicher. Aber auch eine ganze Menge nachdenklicher." Sie begann es zu erklären, aber was sollte Bella nur mit dieser Information anfangen?

„Alice, was ist schlimm daran, ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinaus willst." Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig, diese Unterhaltung dauerte bereits viel zu lange. Bella hätte nie den Fehler begehen dürfen und Alice von den Büchern erzählen sollen.

„Dann lass mich erklären und unterbrich mich nicht." Ja, auch Klein-Alice konnte mit der Faust auf den Tisch hauen. „Bella, wie gut kennen wir uns eigentlich?"

Seltsame Frage, so gut man sich eben kennt, wenn man seit einem Jahr dieselbe Schule und die meisten Kurse besucht. Bella wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Wahrscheinlich war es auch nur wieder eine von Alice' rhetorischen Fragen, deshalb hielt sie es für gescheiter, gar nichts zu sagen.

„Siehst du, du streitest es nicht einmal ab, dass wir uns eigentlich nicht kennen. Bella, du weißt alles über mich. Seit du hierher zu deinem Dad gezogen bist, bist du meine beste Freundin. Es gab keinen Tag, an dem ich daran gezweifelt habe, dass wir nicht miteinander klar kommen würden." Alice machte eine kurze Pause, sie schluckte schwer. Bella konnte sehen, dass es ihr schwer fiel, die Nerven zu behalten und ruhig zu bleiben. Alice blickte auf und sah Bella tief in ihre braunen Augen.

„Ich habe dir alles von mir erzählt. Alles, Bella. Du wusstest, dass ich in Jasper verliebt war. Wir haben uns zusammen einen Plan überlegt, dass wir endlich zusammen kommen. Du warst bestens informiert, wenn es um Rosalie und Emmett ging. Wir waren es, die die beiden in Emmetts Zimmer eingeschlossen haben und damit schlussendlich ein Monster erschaffen haben, das nicht mehr aus dem Schlafzimmer herauskommt. Bella, ich hab dir sogar erzählt, dass Edward ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat, hab quasi meinen Bruder verraten. Und dann du, was weiß ich über dich? Du hast mir von diesen ominösen Buchsendungen erzählt und dass du nicht weißt, von wem sie sind. Doch das ist auch schon alles. Ich weiß nicht, warum du hier in Forks bist, was deine Ma macht. Verdammt Isabella, ich kann nicht mal erkennen, was du in diesem Augenblick fühlst."

Bella konnte ihrer Freundin nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Doch sie hörte den Schmerz, der in ihrer Stimme lag, sie konnte es fühlen. Warum fühlte sie auf einmal wieder? Sie wollte doch nichts mehr fühlen.

Sie spürte eine kleine warme Hand auf der ihren. Sie sah auf und blickte in Alice warme goldene Augen. „Bella, sag mir ganz ehrlich, wer bist du?"


End file.
